The specification of British Patent No. 1,020,740 discloses the use of maleic anhydride-modified propylene polymers as bonding resins for bonding polyolefins to metals such as steel and aluminum.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,276, to Mahlman discloses blends of maleic anhydride-modified polymers and propylene polymers, and the use of the blends as metal coatings.
These references define propylene polymers to include all polymers derived from propylene, whether essentially amorphous or essentially crystalline, including copolymers, inclusive of block copolymers, of propylene with one or more other monomers.